With the development of display technologies, various products with display functions, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, televisions, laptops, digital photo frames, and navigators, have appeared in daily life. These products are all required to be provided with a display panel.
At present, most display panels may include an array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The array substrate includes a base substrate and a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) arranged in an array on the base substrate. Since carbon nanotube material has semiconducting properties, and its mobility of carriers is high and its thickness is thin, electrical performance of a TFT can be improved when an active layer of the TFT is made of the carbon nanotube material.
However, when the active layer of the TFT is made of the carbon nanotube material, charges on a surface of the carbon nanotube material may be mixed with water molecules and oxygen molecules in the air, which may cause a severe hysteresis in the TFT.